Blood (Love) is Thicker Than Water
by Sir Lofty
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Coolbeanz Kakashi! Set in Boruto: The Next Generations, Kagura is feeling torn between his inner demons, and his complicated relationship with Shizuma. Shizuma's always been there to care for him after all, but Shizuma's intentions aren't all what they seem... Just so we're clear this is a Shizuma x Kagura fic, if you want a second chapter let me know.


A/N Hello dear readers, Sir Lofty here. So my beloved roommate has been recently devoted to the Boruto series and brought two lovely characters to my attention. In light of not finding any fanfiction for this lovely pairing I decided to write my own. So this is for Shizuma and Kagura. Remember to leave all questions, comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments in the reviews, flames are accepted and will be used to fuel the furnace in which I forge new and better fanfics. Without ramblings, i give you...

Blood (Love) is Thicker Than Water

(Kagura's POV)

An air of fear settles around me in a thicker shroud than the constant fog surrounding the mist village ever could. It's like the calm before the storm. But if that's true, that means there is a storm coming. It's causing a sense of unrest throughout the village. In the shinobi, in the students, in the water, even in my dearest Shizuma, who in my opinion, is level headed and calmer than a lake after rainfall. But more than anything else, this dread culminates in me. I am anxious about the near future, too many unanswered questions. Or answers that I don't like. But I cannot allow my nerves to be shaken. I must stay in control. Or at least...appear as though I am until the storm passes and I regain myself. I will smile, act in a friendly manner to those around me, and steady the hand on my hilt. I refuse to succumb to my grandfather's curse. No more needless bloodshed, not by my hand.

But I need reassurance... I need comfort… I need **him.** It's been awhile since I've seen him. Probably because of his current situation. He's under pentenance for the excessive actions during his last mission. I can sneak in to see him. I really shouldn't, but I need to, and… it will only be for a short time.

It was simple to get in. At least it was for me, there was no way I would get caught. I hoped he wanted see me, that I wasn't disturbing him. I took a breath and knocked softly on the door of his monitored quarters. The door opened almost immediately and I gasped as an arm darted out and pulled me into the dark room. The door shut and my mouth was covered by a large cool hand that I knew the feeling of well. An equally familiar voice seeped out of the darkness.

"Well well... I wasn't expecting you... Kagura." he said quietly, he was so close I could feel his breath on my ear.

I squirmed a bit and he removed his hand from my mouth "Shizuma senpai... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"No, I'm glad you did" Shizuma replied as he turned on a small lamp, allowing some dim light to illuminate the room. "It's a pleasant surprise" he said with a gentle smile.

I returned his smile, genuinely relieved by his words. Seeing him smile had already begun to calm my frazzled nerves.

"So," he said as he sat down on the bed "what brings you here Kagura? It's not really like you to sneak into a place like this."

"It's not like you're being held as a prisoner you know…"

"Yeah I know, it's a form of punishment that allows me to collectively reflect on my transgressions." he said dismissively "Another brilliant idea of Lord Mizukage. Even so, I'm not exactly allowed to leave, and you are definitely not allowed to be here. So why are you?"

I shifted, feeling embarrassed at the truth behind my actions "I nee- um I...w-wanted to see you senpai."

His gentle smile widened into a pleased grin, showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth "Oh? Is that true?" he chuckled "Did you really miss me that much?"

"No...well yes... I mean, I have missed you, but that's not exactly it."

"Then what is it?"

I hesitated, not wanting to sound as pathetic as my reasoning and cleared my throat "I've just been feeling out of sorts lately. I was hoping that maybe talking with senpai would make me feel at ease." I looked away, feeling ashamed of my weakness. For running to him like a child in need of comfort. "But I was just being dumb... I shouldn't have come to bother you over something so trivial!" I said, my voice raising slightly as I got more upset with myself "I will leave now, I'm sorry Shi-" my words were cut off by Shizuma pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Quiet Kagura... someone will hear you" he said in a soft voice "And I already told you, I'm glad you're here. I don't want you to leave so soon.' he stroked my hair softly with one hand and held me securely with the other. I sighed softly and relaxed against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry…" I said again

"No more apologizing. If you're upset, then it's good you came to me."

I looked up at him, he was smiling at me fondly. It made my stomach flutter. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

"After all," he put a hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch "didn't I promise that I would take care of you?"

"Yes senpai"

"My poor dear Kagura, there's no need to feel anxious. As long as you trust in me, you will be safe. You will be...loved" As he said this, his face drew nearer to mine and my heart pounded wildly. "Do you trust me Kagura?"

"Yes" I said quietly "I trust you with my life"

Shizuma hummed in approval and the hand he'd been using to hold me drifted down to the small of my back and pressed me closer to him. And the hand touching my cheek, moved to cradle my jawline, his thumb tracing over my bottom lip. I shuddered at the feeling.

He leaned closer "That makes me happy. To have you put your faith in me" he pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes "My dearest Kagura…"

I felt his lips press against mine as he kissed me. I responded almost immediately. It was far from the first time senpai had kissed me, but it didn't happen as often as I would have liked. So I treasured every opportunity I had to feel his lips on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more. His warm tongue traced my bottom lip in the way his thumb had before. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside, rubbing against my own. His kisses were amazing. He was gentle, mindful of his razor sharp teeth, but also passionate, stealing my breath away and making my knees weak in a matter of seconds. We kissed a few moments more before he pulled apart and I tried to catch my breath.

"You're perfect Kagura" he told me as he looked in my eyes.

I looked away and shook my head "No...far from it senpai. You shouldn't say such things." I wasn't sure how he could say that with such conviction. As if it were true. No, I wasn't perfect. I was evil, monstrous, pathetic. How could he even think that?

"Oh Kagura...I say it because it's true. To me, you are the essence of perfection. I find no fault in you. Strong and beautiful. Intelligent and deadly. Absolutely perfect."

I blushed fiercely "Shizuma senpai, I…"

"Quiet now Kagura. You said you trusted me. So you'll just have to believe me won't you?"

"Yes, I trust you. And, I... I love Shizuma senpai." I said honestly.

He kissed me again. I felt warm...safe. Being in his arms made me steady my own resolve. I was no longer so afraid of my uncertain future. The impending storm would come, but as long as I stayed sheltered in Shizuma's care, I could survive it.

A few weeks later…

(Shizuma's POV)

Everything was going smoothly. Exactly as I had planned. The most crucial piece, Kagura, had been swayed to join my side in the uprising against the current powers of the mist. Soon, everything will be as it should be. Chojuro, Mei, and their regime of weakness will fall. My seven swordsmen and I will incite fear and rebellion against the other nations. And Kagura, my most beautiful weapon, will become the Mizukage of the Blood Mist reborn, guiding the village under my supervision.

I have to keep a close eye on Kagura though. He's so important to this plan, to the village, and to me. Those waiting in the shadows for the opportunity I'm about to provide will easily rally around Kagura since his grandfather was the great and merciless Mizukage, Yagura. But he is always so full of doubt. So afraid of his own heritage and capabilities. That's why I have to be there. To remind him of what he was meant to be, and to give him some extra incentive in following me. The boy is sensitive with me. Easily swayed when I show him the scar he inflicted upon my chest, or when I kiss him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He is mine entirely, body and soul. And I refuse to let anyone else have him. Not Chojuro, and definitely not the son of the Hokage.

Boruto Uzumaki, he's already begun to give me a bit of trouble. I wanted him dead. But Kagura asked me to spare him. The boy will not be able to interfere, but he has befriended Kagura. The last thing I need is for Kagura to go soft.

I looked over at the subject of my thoughts and smirked. Kagura knew that he belonged with me, and that pleased me more than anything else. He and I were alone now, my other swordsmen staying in a separate room from him and I. I was laid out on a couch, leaning up on my elbow, watching him with great interest.

"Kagura" I called out to him. The boy was cleaning his sword absent-mindedly, a look of distress on his face. He must have been in deep thought as he didn't even shift. I said his name again "Kagura"

His shoulders jolted a bit and he looked over at me from his spot on the floor. "Yes senpai?" he asked timidly.

I stretched a hand out to him. "Come here"

He hesitated before standing and walking over to me. "What is it?"

I reached my outstretched hand to brush some hair from of his face. "You look so troubled my dearest."

He closed his eyes "I'm worried about all of this Shizuma. What if your plan fails? What if I'm not strong enough?"

I smiled "Those thoughts hadn't even crossed my mind. This plan will work because the current Mizukage is corrupt and the people know of this. And you will be just fine, considering the fact that you are the strongest person in this whole village"

He looked at me sadly and bent down, leaning over me. "You think too much of me senpai."

"Do I?"

"Yes...sooner or later. I will disappoint you."

"You haven't yet" I said as I moved to sit up and pulled him down gently into my lap. He sat obediently and looked at me with his sad beautiful eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, he responded desperately as if craving for it. I smiled and pulled apart from him. "Who do you belong to Kagura?"

"I belong to Shizuma senpai"

"Good, don't forget that." I moved to unzip my shirt and revealed the scar on my chest to him once again. He flinched a bit, his face contorting in discomfort, but he didn't look away. "This is a symbol of our connection to one another, it will last forever so that means our bond will as well."

"Shizuma senpai…" he hugged me and I held him against me. I laid back against the couch, with him laying on my chest. I let him fall asleep that way. He looked so pure and defenseless when he did, such a stark contrast to the deadly look in his eye when he lost himself to his blade. I needed the latter, but if I were being completely honest I sometimes crave the former. I love both parts of him, he is perfect. And he will assure my future.

A/N Hope you guys liked it. If you want anymore, let me know and I'll write another chapter. Otherwise, it's just a one shot.

Shits and Giggles -Lofty


End file.
